


Uncle JiSoo is Here.

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [3]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, GunHoo is your son with JooHyuk, marriedau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: Where your husband's bestie, Kim JiSoo visits and GunHoo ignores his dad throughout.





	Uncle JiSoo is Here.

JooHyuk was playing with GunHoo as you sat in the lounge, waiting for your guest to arrive. He looked at his watch and sighed with a frown," Aish, this guy is late as usual."

You laughed at your husband's complaint, "He'll be here soon babe." You reassured him. Just then, your doorbell rang and GunHoo was surprised for a second before he began bouncing up and down in excitement to see who it was. JooHyuk took him in his arms, "Uncle is here GunHoo-yah." GunHoo clapped his hands and started laughing happily.

"Wah, he's so happy." You commented as you tidied up the place where JooHyuk had been sitting.

"He really is," JooHyuk replied, "I'm almost jealous." He said as he left to open the door for his best friend, Kim JiSoo. "JiSoo-yah!" You heard your husband greet your guest as GunHoo screamed at his uncle in glee. 

"Waah, GunHoo-yah, you've grown so big. Argh, I missed you." JiSoo's deep voice filled the doorway and he gladly took GunHoo into his arms. 

After the greetings and a bit of catching up, you set the dinner table and called the three boys in the house for dinner. After seating GunHoo in his feeding chair, JooHyuk tried feeding him to no avail. GunHoo would avoid the spoon coming towards him and continued to whine while trying to reach for his uncle JiSoo.

"Yah! My son is not eating because of you!" JooHyuk mock scolded his friend.

"Here, let me try feeding him." JiSoo said. He exchanged sitting positions with JooHyuk and took over feeding GunHoo. You couldn't help but laugh when GunHoo ate up what JiSoo offered without a glitch and with a wide grin on his face.

"Looks like you weren't the one causing him not to eat after all," you commented, teasing your husband who was dumbfounded. 

"Wah! I can't believe you GunHoo-yah," JooHyuk said.

"Uncle's food tastes better than appa's right GunHoo-yah?" JiSoo said with a laugh that GunHoo innocently joined. 

"What are you saying? It's the same food anyway!" JooHyuk retorted but his grin gave away how amusing he found the current situation.

"It's okay babe. You can always feed me instead." You said with a wink and pulled your husband closer so you could peck him on the lips.

JiSoo jokingly covered GunHoo's eyes. "Not in front of the kid guys!" He reprimanded and had you all laughing, GunHoo even going on to clap his hands too, whatever the adults found funny and had them laughing, GunHoo laughed with twice as much excitement.

You were amazed when it was already way past bedtime and GunHoo was still playing in his uncle's lap without showing any sign of sleepiness. He was indeed happy and restless and it warmed your heart seeing your son so joyful.

However, goodbyes had to come and it was the hardest time of the day. GunHoo clung onto JiSoo and wailed whenever one of you tried taking him away. He literally grabbed his uncle's shirt with one hand and would hit whoever tried to take him away with the other.

"How about we go for a drive before you leave?" JooHyuk finally suggested to JiSoo. "I'll drive and you sit with GunHoo at the back. I'm sure if we drive to the shopping centre and back, he'll have fallen asleep by then."

"Yes, that'd work," you readily agreed.

"Or you could just let me take him home with me for the night," JiSoo suggested half-seriously.

"Ain't happening!" JooHyuk quickly refused, "You're a bachelor, you don't know how to handle kids and besides, your house is not baby friendly."

JiSoo laughed and started getting ready to leave. GunHoo was now peaceful, seeing that none of you were still trying to separate him from his special uncle. It amused you how easily he said goodbye to you, without a care in the world that he was leaving his mummy behind. You gave JiSoo a goodbye hug and went upstairs to start getting ready for bed. It was always a memorable event when JiSoo came over and this one didn't disappoint.


End file.
